This invention relates in general to a method of chemically polishing doubly rotated quartz plates, and in particular, to a method of chemically polishing a doubly rotated quartz plate whose .theta. (theta) angle is between about 33.degree. and 36.degree. and whose .phi. (phi) angle is between about 10.degree. and 26.degree., where .phi. and .theta. are the angles of cut as defined in the "IEEE Standard on Piezo-electricity", Standard No. 176-1978. The application is copending with U.S. patent application Ser. No. 919,113 filed 6/26/78 by Vig et al. for "Method of Treating A Quartz Plate" and assigned to a common assignee.